Here Comes The Sun
by Articlena
Summary: When Bella decided she wanted to move to Forks, Washington, it was only natural that her older sister would follow to keep her in line and protect her. Eloise, however, did not sign up for all this supernatural nonsense, and unlike her sister, had a strong distaste for the creatures that called forks home, including the man she was supposedly meant to be with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to my first Twilight Fanfic! I'm not an experienced writer but I thought this would be fun to do, so I'm giving it a shot. I noticed that with a lot of fanfics, they focus so much on the pairing and romance and not on the actual life of their characters outside of that, so I wanted to try and write a store that I think has a good balance of romance, friendship, and personal interests for my character. I don't want her to be another one dimensional, love-struck little girl. I wanted her to have interests and flaws, and I wanted to change some of the characters in the books as well to give them more personality, which is why Bella will seem off in my version of things. There will be a pairing, but I'll leave that part a secret for now I think. I'm open to suggestions and critiques so leave a review if you want, it's very appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

Eloise Swan loved driving. She also loved her dog, so to her, it was no big deal that she had to drive all the way from Arizona to Washington just to bring her dog and car with her to her dad's. Her parents, however, felt differently.

Charlie had said multiple times to wait and he'd make the drive with her, or at least have her younger sister, Bella, come along for the ride. But really, she didn't think it was that big of a deal! She drove the same distance just for a concert once, this was no different to her. It took a long time for her to convince them to let her make the drive, and she understood their concerns, but really what other choice did she have but to drive?

Her mother was worried about her falling asleep behind the wheel, so Ellie agreed to get a hotel halfway through the drive to make her worry less. Her dad was more worried about her safety than anything, but she assured him that her 110 pounds, half German Shepherd half-Rottweiler could handle just about anything. She was actually amazed that he was letting her bring him along, but her dad knew how attached to her dog she was, and he always had a soft spot for dogs anyway, so he eventually caved.

With all of her most important belongings shoved into the trunk and front seat of her little 99' hatchback, she was just about ready to make the journey up to Forks. Bella had left the day before, but Ellie decided since she was driving on her own she wanted an extra day to gather hers, and some of Bella's things, and make sure the car was in tip-top shape.

All that was left to get in the car was her giant baby of a dog, but he was taking his sweet old time finding a spot to pee.

"Seriously, Persei? Pick a spot already!" She snapped to the dog, who just glared over at her before continuing to sniff.

"You know, you could always wait until me and Phill can drive with you?" Her mom said, worry clear in her eyes. Ellie sighed.

"Seriously, it's fine mom. Bella's already there and I don't want to make her start school without me, I'll be fine. I know you're worried but Bella and I want this." Lies, all lies, and her mom knew it too. Bella hates Forks, and while hate was a strong word, Ellie wasn't thrilled. She understood why Bella's wanted to go though, and she wouldn't let her go alone. After all, who else would look after her clumsy little sister?

She knew that Bella wanted to leave because she felt like a burden, and she understood why. Lately, she'd been feeling that way as well The two girls discussed it at length and decided that for their mom's sake, and their own, it'd be best if they spent some time with their dad in Forks.

While she wasn't as gloomy about it as Bella was, she was still sad. All her friends were here, and she'd miss them a lot. She's had the same group of friends for almost twelve years, and it was hard to leave them, but she'd do anything for her sister, so her following her to Forks wasn't a question.

She felt a cold, wet nose poking her hand, breaking her from her thoughts. "Done, Persei?" She scratched his neck, smiling when he stretched his head out and made a silly face. "Time to load up." He turned and trotted to the car, hopping into the open back seat and made himself comfortable. She would have had him ride up front, but he was just too big.

"Well, we're heading out mom. It'll be ok, I promise." She reassured her mother again. She hated it when she worried.

"I know, I'll just miss you." She started to tear up.

"Mom, stop it. I'll call you all the time." Ellie felt her eyes start to water. She loved her mom, as airheaded as she was, and it hurt to see her upset. "I'll come visit all the time. I can take a train instead of driving when I come back if it makes you feel better."

"Ok," she sniffled. "I love you, Ellie. You better call me while you drive!" Ellie laughed.

"I will, I promise. I love you, mom." She hugged her mom tightly for a few seconds before pulling away. "Alright, I need to go, mom." She needed to go before she got too emotional.

Hoping into her car, she buckled herself up and made sure he CDs were easily accessible and waved one more time to her mom before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

Ellie sighed and flicked her cigarette butt into the pop can in her cup holder, and pushed her glasses up. She'd been driving for about seven hours now, and she was already getting tired. She still had six hours to go before she could stop for the night though. She still didn't regret driving though, she loved seeing all the different landscapes and towns. She did stop often, not only so she and Persei could do their business, but to look around in some of the small towns and little shops. Her favorites so far were the little bookshops, candy shops, and occult shops she found. It was a secret she kept well guarded, but she found herself drawn to Wiccan and took to practicing it a couple of years ago, so she loved to visit new occult shops whenever she could.

A whine from the back seat caught her attention, and she sighed. "Time to stop, big man? Alright, I'll pull off on the next exit, I'm getting hungry again anyways.

Taking the next exit, she drove for about ten more minutes before she came to a large rest stop, the kind that had stores and restaurants inside, which was perfect because she didn't feel like relying on vending machines for food.

Ellie pulled into a spot and hopped out, then went along to the back door. She opened it and quickly hooked on Persei's leash before letting him out. Persei always attracted a lot of attention due to his large size and intimidating look, so it was no surprise that she got a lot of looks as she walked him to the dog area of the rest stop. She knew that it looked odd to see a massive, black, wolf-looking dog being walked by a teenage girl who was only 5"2, but she knew how to handle her dog, and he was very well trained. Really, he was just a big baby. Persei was the definition of a gentle giant unless he felt threatened or was told to be on guard, and he loved almost anybody he met. It was a shame people were so scared of him for his size, but not much could be done about that.

Ellie let Persei go about his business as she pulled out her phone, deciding now would be a good time to call Bella. It rang twice before Bella picked up, and Ellie smiled at the sound of her baby sister's exhausted voice as she greeted her. "Hey, Ellie."

"Hi, beautiful! How's Forks treating you?"

"It's cold and wet and green and I regret it already," Bella grumbled, making Ellie laugh.

"Come on man, I'm sure it can't be that bad! At least pretend to be happy, you don't want to hurt dad's feelings."

"It'd be kind of hard to hurt his feelings when he's not here."

"Really? Is he back to work already? You've been there for like, a day, or something. I hope he's not working when I finally get there."

"Well you'll be getting here late as hell so he'll be at home, but we're going to wait up for you."

"Aww, do you miss me that much Bella? It's only been a few days but you're just dying to see me already, huh?" Ellie teased, and she could practically hear her sister scowling as she snapped back a quick "No!"

"Yeah, yeah, you know you miss me."

"Whatever. Anyways, how's the drive doing? How's Persei?"

"It's going ok, I'm waiting for him to pee right not but he's taking forever, as usual. He's been sleeping for most of the drive. I'm so glad my car holds six CDs, changing them out while driving is such a bitch."

"Speaking of cars, you won't believe what dad got me!" Bella suddenly sounded much more alive, making Ellie smile.

"Oh? Let me guess, a car?"

"Yes! Well, a truck. It's old and rusting and I love it. It's a tank, it could wreck your car."

"Yeah, dad emailed me a picture of it last week. I told him you'd be fine sharing my car, but he wanted you to feel more at home."

"And you didn't even tell me? I see how it is, Ell. I'm never telling you any secrets again, since you couldn't bother telling me."

"Jesus Bella, he made me promise not to tell, stop being so dramatic! Anyway, I'm glad you like the truck, I knew you would. Persei's done doing his business so I'm going to go eat, I'll call you at my next stop."

"Love you, Ellie. Drive safe."

"Always." She smiled before snapping her phone shut. She led Persei into the rest stop and tracked down something to eat, before heading back to her car. She got Persei settled into the back seat before taking her spot in the drivers and clicking on her seatbelt. She had a long drive ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie rubbed her eye with one hand as she pulled into her dad's driveway, relieved that her long drive was over. She stopped the night before and drove for about twelve hours today, and was finally reaching the house at midnight., and she was definitely ready for bed. She could see her dad and Bella standing on the tiny porch, and she smiled brightly at them.

Ellie parked by Bella's truck and turned the car off, hoping out and practically running over to her dad and sister. "I made it!" She squeaked and threw her arms around her dad.

He hugged her back tightly, smiling. "Hey kiddo, how was the drive?" Ellie pulled away. "God, so long. Worth it though," she said before turning to Bella and wrapping her arms around her.

Bella hugged her back. "Glad you made it." She pulled away, looking around them. "Where's Persei?"

"Oh, in the car. Come meet him." She said, looking over to her dad. He followed her down the steps and to her car, where Persei was whining to be let out. "He's a lot bigger in person," Ellie warned, before opening the door.

Persei jumped out and immediately treated Bella with a tail wag and a lick in the hand, and she smiled and gave him a pat on the head. Bella wasn't much of an animal person, but he was a good dog, even if he was a bit scary looking.

Persei turned his attention to their dad, and Charlie held out his open palm, letting the dog sniff him. The dog decided that was good enough, and reared up on his back paws, getting in Charlie's face and licking him.

"Well, he's friendly enough," Charlie said, pushing him down and scratching behind his ears. "Come on, let's get you guys inside. I'm sure you're tired."

"Extremely," Ellie said. The group made their way into the house and out of the cold.

"I set you up in the basement, Ell. I figured you and Bella wouldn't want to share a room. Don't worry though, it's had a lot of work done since you were last here." She followed Charlie and Bella down to the basement, gasping when she saw it.

The floor was leveled out, and now had soft black carpet covering the whole basement. The walls were still brick, but it was painted white and several tapestries were scattered on all sides, making it look less like a dungeon and more homie. There were a few empty picture frames hanging as well. It was furnished with an old wooden corner desk tucked in the far side of the room, a dresser, one of those plastic makeshift closet things, and empty entertainment stand, and a nightstand next to her new full-sized bed, that was pushed against the wall in the center of the room. A thick black comforter covered the bed, along with four plush looking pillows covered in a matching black pillowcase.

"Dad it's perfect, thank you so much," she looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, well, you're welcome." He looked embarrassed at the praise. "The tapestry's and picture frames were Bella's idea. She said you still had a thing about walls being empty."

"We got you lights to hang up too, but I wanted to let you do that part," Bella said, sending her sister a small smile.

"Thanks, guys. It's perfect."

"Well, we'll let you get some sleep. I'll probably be gone by the time you're up tomorrow, but I'll try to come home early."

"Ok, I think I'm going to bring a few things in before I go to bed. I have some of Bella's things too."

"Alright, you girls sleep good." He said gruffly, before turning back to the stairs. A chorus of "we will" and "I love you" followed, and then the two girls were left alone, watching as Persei sniffed around. Bella was the first to break the silence.

"You didn't have to come here, you know, but I'm glad you did. I would have missed you."

"Wherever you go I'll follow, Bells. I can make friends anywhere, I can't make a new baby sister."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go get your shit so I can lay down."

"Oooh, potty mouth. I'm telling." Ellie teased, making Bella laugh. The girls made their way out of the basement, the dog trailing closely behind, and went back outside.

Once they had most of the little things out of the car, they headed back in and lugged it all down in two trips. Ellie set up the dog bed on the floor by the basement stairs, knowing Persei would end up sleeping there anyway if he didn't sleep in bed with her. He always slept by the closest door or exit, she figured it was a comfort thing.

Ellie spent the next hour putting away some little things and chatting with Bella, while Bella sat on the bed and folded her sister's clothes for her. To some, it may be weird, but the girls often cleaned up after each other and did each other laundry. Some of Ellie's favorite memories were of folding theirs and their mother's laundry together and watching Charmed on the little living room TV.

The simple, familiar action calmed both the girls' nerves and made them feel more at ease about their new home. They may not have any friends here yet, but at least they had each other to lean on, and that was enough for them.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ellie asked as she put the last of her knickknacks on her desk.

"How? Your TV is still in the car."

"Laptop, Bells," Ellie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure, if you lose your attitude." Bella snapped back, making Ellie laugh. She moved to set her laptop up on the entertainment stand, where her TV would go once it was unpacked, and loaded up a movie, while Bella slid under the covers and got comfortable. Ellie curled up next to her, resting her head close to Bella. Neither girl would risk their pride and admit it, but they needed each other's comfort, and both were happy to give it. Being close to her sister eased Bella's anxiety over school, and Ellie was just content to know her sister was ok. They both drifted off to sleep with Persei laying at the foot of the bed.

* * *

The following day passed quickly, Ellie and Bella filling their time with unpacking the rest of Ellie's car and setting up the rest of her room. They took Persei for a walk, and Bella tripped on a rock and skinned her knee, which Ellie teased her relentlessly for after making sure she was ok. They explored the small town a bit too, and Ellie found that she really liked Bellas truck. Not at much as her little hatchback, but it was still a cool vehicle.

After exploring for a few hours, they found themselves sitting at a park bench, Persei laying beside them on the ground.

"Do you think I should grow out my bangs?" Ellie said suddenly. Bella laughed and asked, "Where'd that come from?" Ellie shrugged. "Dunno, I just think they make me look young. You look older than me, and it pisses me off."

"Well, the glasses don't help your cause. And you're shorter than me." Bella teased, making Ellie gasp and wack her arm playfully. "Hey! At least I got tits!"

"Oh, whatever, Ellie. At least I can wear a button-up without looking obscene."

"You know what? That's fair." The girls broke out in giggles. Ellie calmed herself before speaking again. "You really did get all the good genes, though." She said, making Bella glare at her. "No, really! Tall, clear skin, perfect eyesight. You look a lot like mom, except the hair."

"You know, I think you look like Grandma." Bella said with a smile. "Are you serious? I look nothing like her! I don't look like anybody on mom's side."

"No, not mom's side, Charlies. You look like her, same ashy hair, same eyes-" Ellie cut her off. "Bella, we have the same exact eyes." Bella laughed.

"Can you let me finish?" Ellie sighed and waved her hand in a 'go-ahead' sort of motion. "You have grandmas mouth and nose, too. And her hair colour. I always thought it was so pretty."

"It's grey." Ellie deadpanned. "

"No, it's ashy. Grandma's hair was like that when she was younger too. Even the bangs remind me of grandma."

"So, you're saying I look old?"

"No, jerk, I'm saying you look… classic? I guess? I don't know, I don't think it's bad. If you really want to look older I guess you could get different glasses. But I like the wispy bangs, it's way better than when you had those awful blunt bangs."

Ellie laughed and agreed. She'd done some awful things to her hair, but that was by far one of the worst. Ellie changed the subject, and the girls started chatting about school and other nonsense until it was time to go home. Charlie was taking them to the diner for dinner tonight, much to Bellas annoyance and Ellie joy, and Ellie didn't want them to be late for their first dinner as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed so far! I'm surprised it got any traction honestly, but its great motivation. As for who they'll be paired with, I'm sorry to say I'm keeping Bella with Edward, it just works better for me. I don't plan on keeping her a doormat, though. My Bella may not be the most outspoken girl out there but she does have a voice, and she uses it. I do have a plan for Ellie as well, but we'll see what that is when the time comes. Anyways, thanks! Enjoy!**

Ellie woke up early the next morning, planning on walking Persei before school. She got dressed quickly in a pair of dark blue jeans, her favorite green and blue striped sweater, and black Timberland boots. She stared in the mirror of their shared bathroom and adjusted her thick, black glasses. Ellie decided on leaving her hair down that day, but pulled a scrunchie onto her wrist just in case she changed her mind. She put on a bit of mascara and filled in her eyebrows, and headed back down the stairs to Persei, who was waiting patiently at the front door for her, figuring they had about half an hour to walk before Bella got up, so she plugged her headphones into her iPod, hooked Persei to his leash, and headed out the door.

She let Persei lead them for a while, wandering down the street at an easy pace and turning where Persei decided they would. She let the music drown out her fears, and chose to observe her surroundings instead. Everything was so green, and alive. The air was permanently damp it seemed, and the clouds above kept the temperature cool. Ellie didn't mind though, it was a welcome change from the heat she was used to, and Persei seemed to be enjoying the cooler temperatures as well.

They walked for about fifteen minutes until Persei came to a sudden stop, staring into the trees that lined the road. Ellie saw him tense, and she quickly took out her headphones, staring into the woods as well. Something upset him, and he wasn't usually and aggressive or edgy dog, so she knew it wasn't just his imagination. She opened her mouth to call out to whatever was in the woods when Persei let out a loud bark. He began growling and barking, hackles raised, and Ellie felt her heart quicken. She turned on her heel and began to jog back down the road the way they came, Persei following just beside her. She didn't stop running until she reached the front yard, and saw Charlie getting into the cruiser.

"Hey, hey, what's the rush kid?" He called out after noticing her, walking over to where she and Persei stopped in the yard. Ellie panted.

"Are there animals in the woods, dad?" She asked once she finally caught her breath.

"Well, yeah. Plenty of them, why? Did you see something?" He sounded worried now.

"No, but Persei did. He was growling and barking and his fur stood up. Something spooked him pretty good out there." Ellie said, scratching behind the dog's ears. It seemed he was calm now, but his reaction to whatever was in the woods had scared her.

"I'm sure it was just a deer, Ell. Why don't you get inside, I think Bellas just about ready."

"Ok, dad. Love you, have a good day at work." She gave him a side hug before turning to head inside. "Love you too, kiddo." He called out as she walked inside.

Bella was shoveling toast into her mouth and rushing around the kitchen when Ellie came inside, making her laugh. "You alright over there?" Bella glared at her and swallowed her toast. "No, actually, I'm not." Ellie's smile turned to a look of concern. "Why, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you should have been here to help me get ready. I'm already nervous enough, and then I wake up and you're just gone!"

"Bella, you have never once wanted me to help you get ready," Ellie said, rolling her eyes at her sister's theatrics. Bella never ceased to surprise her.

"Well, maybe today I did." Bella huffed, and Ellie raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, sorry I was too busy being attacked by a wild animal to help you pick out a T-shirt and jeans."

"Wait, seriously?" Bella's head snapped up and her eyes shone with concern.

"Well, no, but while I was walking Persei he started acting really weird. He was growling and barking at something in the woods and his fur was standing up, it freaked me out so I ran all the way back to the house with him. Dad said it was probably just a deer."

"That's really weird, that's not like him," Bella said, eyeing Persei, who was oblivious to the girls' worry, and was more interested in the toast in Bella's hand.

"I know, that's what freaks me out. I wonder if it was a bear or something? I really don't think a deer would make him freak out like that." Ellie said, then shrugged. "I guess there's not much we can do about it now, so…" She trailed off, and both girls fell silent for a few moments before Bella spoke up. "We should head out. Can we take my truck?"

"Sure, let me put Persei in my room and I'll be ready," Ellie said before leading the dog down the stairs. Once they were in her room, she unhooked his leash and had him sit. She knelt down and gave him a hug and in return he gave her a lick on the cheek, making her smile. "Alright big man, mommy loves you, I'll see you in a few hours ok? I love you, pretty boy, you're so pretty and handsome and smart, yes you are! Yes, you are! Whos a pretty boy?" She cooed and Persei whined, wiggling his whole body as she cooed and praised him.

"Ellie! Stop talking to the dog and let's go!" Bella shouted down the stairs, and Ellie sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye, big man." She gave him one more kiss before heading back up the stairs and out the door with Bella.

The girls hopped in the truck and after about ten minutes arrived at their new school. "It's tiny," Bella said in an almost disgusted tone, making Ellie laugh. "Well yeah man, what'd you think it'd be the same size as our last school?"

"No," Bella snapped as she pulled into a parking spot, "But I was expecting it to be bigger than an apartment building."

"Chill out man, it'll be fine." Ellie smiled at her sister, trying to ease her nerves. The girls hopped out of the truck and started making their way into the main office. "I hope we have some classes together," Bella said.

"Probably not, I'm a Senior, remember?" Ellie reminded her sister. "Yeah, I know, but a girl can dream, right?" They made their way up to the desk where an older woman sat.

"May I help you girls?" She said, eyeing them. Ellie smiled brightly. "Yes, hi! I'm Eloise Swan and this is my sister Isabella Swan, we're new here? Today's our first day."

"Oh yes, of course! Chief Swans girls, the whole towns been buzzing about you! Here are your schedules, and I'll just need you to have each of your teachers sign these and return them at the end of the day." She smiled at the girls and handed them their respective papers and sent them on their way. Ellie and Bella took a minute to compare their schedules, and Bella sighed. "You called it, we have literally no classes together. I'll just suffer alone." Ellie laughed. "Hey, we have lunch together at least! I'll see you later, ok? Good luck!" Ellie patted Bella on the back and the girls headed to their respective classes. Ellie had Painting first, and she was looking forward to it. Despite the fact that they didn't have a very big art department, they still offered a variety of classes, which was nice. Ellie thought it was a shame they didn't offer a printmaking class, but she'd make do with painting and drawing.

When Ellie walked in, she found all the other students already in their seats, laughing and talking before the bell rang. She made her way up to the teacher's desk, introducing herself to the kind-looking woman who sat behind it. "Hello, my name is Eloise Swan, I'm new here? I guess you have to sign this?" She stuck out the paper and gave the woman a shy smile.

"Oh, of course! I'm Mrs. Werder, welcome to Painting! We're happy to have you here." Mrs. Werder turned her attention to the class, getting their attention with a sharp whistle. "Class, this is Elosie Swan. She's new, so make her feel welcome! Do you have a name you'd prefer to go by, dear?" She directed the last comment to Ellie.

"Uh, yeah, most people call me Ellie."

"Well, Ellie, you can take a seat next to Rosalie. Rosalie, raise your hand, please?" Ellie turned to see a beautiful blonde girl raise her hand, an irritated look on her face. She walked over, keeping her eyes low and took her seat quietly.

"Now then, let's begin!" Mrs. Werder began passing out pamphlets and explaining the next project they'd be working on, as well as some print outs of examples she did herself. They were doing a still life of a plant that she placed onto their tables. Ellie's table was given a little succulent garden, and they all started to do their sketches while quiet chatter filled the classroom.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ellie braved a glance over at the blonde girl, Rosalie, and gasped when she saw her sketch. It was almost an exact replica of the little succulent garden, aside from colour of course. Ellie had never seen somebody draw such an accurate sketch in such a small amount of time.

"Can I help you?" The girl snapped, and Ellie looked up quickly and blushed.

"Sorry, I just noticed your sketch, its amazing. So much more detail than I would have thought to put in."

"I guess I went a little overboard. I forgot it was supposed to just be a sketch." Ellie thought the girl almost seemed embarrassed, but it was hard to tell with the neutral expression she wore.

"Well, I think it looks good." Ellie gave her a hesitant smile.

"Thank you, yours does as well." She didn't smile back, but she wasn't glaring at her either.

"I'm Ellie," She introduced herself and held her hand out, smiling as the other girl took it hesitantly. Ellie was shocked by how cold her hand was, but figured some people just have poor circulation.

"Rose. Nice to meet you."

"You too! I love your eyeshadow by the way. I could never pull off bold colours but they suit you so well." This seemed to get Rose's attention.

"Oh, thank you. I wasn't sure if it was too much, I know sometimes bold colours can look really tacky when they're not paired right."

"I don't think it's tacky at all. I wish I could pull off colours like that. Especially ones so pigmented. Whenever I use purples I always end up looking like a GTA hooker." Ellie joked, and was surprised when she got a little laugh out of the standoffish girl.

"Yeah, purple is tricky. You just have to pair it right and blend well. Even then, I don't think purple looks good on everybody."

Ellie agreed, and the girls chatted for a few more minutes before falling into a calm quiet, much less tense than the first one. Class soon came to an end and Ellie gathered up her things and said goodbye to her new acquaintance. She wouldn't call her a friend yet, but maybe they'd get there someday.

Her next few classes passed by without too much excitement, and she was relieved when it was time for lunch. Ellie was glad she could finally meet back up with Bella and see how she was doing.

Ellie glanced around the crowded lunchroom and found Bella pretty quickly. She was seated at a table with a group of kids, which surprised her. Seems like her baby sister wasn't having much trouble making friends, Ellie thought with a smile as she made her way over to the table.

"Hey, Bells. Whos your friends?" Ellie asked, laughing a bit when Bella jumped and placed her hand over her heart.

"Jesus, give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Ellie just rolled her eyes and took a seat in an empty chair. "Guys this is Ellie, my older sister. Ellie this is Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and Eric." Ellie waved.

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?" Angela asked and gave Ellie a kind smile.

"Oh, it's pretty good so far I guess. Cold and wet, but it's ok." Ellie answered, and soon the whole group began asking her questions. Ellie wondered briefly if this was how they treated Bella, too.

They eventually calmed, and she began to notice the dynamic of the group as they started talking and joking amongst themselves. Of course, Tyler was the jock, Mike was the goofy guy, Eric was the nerd, and then they had their female counterparts to match. Lauren was beautiful, but standoffish. Moreso than Rosalie, Ellie thought. She showed little interest in Bella or Ellie and mostly spoke to Tyler or Jessica. Jessica wasn't too bad. A little ditzy and shallow, but she smiled at Ellie and her sister and spoke to them the same way she did everybody else at their table. Angela was probably her favorite person at the table. She was kind, smart, and homely, and pretty much exactly Ellie's type. Bella seemed to know it too, because she kept nudging her and sending her sly smiles every time Ellie would make Angela laugh with a stupid joke. Ellie would have hardly noticed the beautiful group of people walking in if it weren't for Bella.

"Who are they?" Bella nodded towards them.

"The Cullen's," Angela says, glancing at them as well.

"Dr. Cullens foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like, two years ago." She said quietly, eyeing them with an odd look on her face. Ellie got the feeling her opinion of them wasn't very positive.

"I met the blonde girl, Rosalie, in my Painting class this morning. She seems nice." Ellie offered.

"I wouldn't say they're mean, they just keep to themselves," Angela said.

"I'm surprised you even got a conversation out of her, she was always a stuck up bitch towards me," Tyler said, and the rest of the boys and Lauren laughed.

"Ok, but was she actually a bitch, or are you just mad she turned you down?" Ellie smirked as the boy 'ooooh' and laughed at him. He scoffed and shook his head."Yeah, I thought so," Ellie said and laughed. She didn't dislike Tyler, but it was fun to put him in his place. She didn't know Rosalie well, but she seemed alright and she didn't want to listen to people insult her.

She looked back towards the Cullens and found the girl in question looking right back at her like she could hear their conversation. Ellie waved and got a small nod in return.

"Well, they're kind of strange. They're all together." Jessica said, her tone accusatory. "Like, together together. Rosalie and the dark-haired guy, Emmett, are together. And Alice, the little dark-haired girl, is with Jasper, the blonde guy. Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela joked, making Ellie laugh. There was another boy walking behind the rest of them, and he seemed to catch Bella's Attention the most.

"Whos he?"

"Oh, that's Edward." He glanced over at them as if he heard her. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here is good enough for her. Like I care," She said moodily. Ellie figured she'd been turned down and was still bitter over it. "Don't waste your time." Jessica finished.

"Wasn't planning on it," Bella said quickly, making eye contact one more time before taring her eyes away from the strange boy. Ellie just looked at her sister and raised her eyebrows, earning a glare from Bella. Ellie knew her sister's type, and depressed white boys was definitely it. She wouldn't be surprised if she was gushing about him by the time they got home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, life is hectic. My uncle died, and I started a new job, and now we've got Covid19 running through my state but at least I have more time to write I guess? It worries me a lot actually, I still have to work since I'm apparently "essential" so I'm worried for the family I live with, but there's not much that can be done at this point. I hope everybody is being safe and practicing social distancing! I do want to address the comment I got criticizing some choices I made, and say I appreciate it! Constructive criticism is good and helps people improve so I appreciate any feedback. The spelling mistakes are because I don't read through very carefully I guess, so I'll have to work on that. There really isn't a deep reasoning for her hair colour, I just like cool brown hair tones and I've always wanted to dye my own hair ashy-brown, so I gave her my favorite hair colour. As for her smoking, there is kind of a deeper reasoning there. Some people have more addictive personalities than others, and that will play a part later down the line. The smoking isn't to make her "edgy," it's a flaw I thought was realistic since many people smoke, and I myself have been struggling to quit for a few months now. It's unattractive, and I thought was another thing for a character to struggle with. It will serve a purpose to show the start of her addictive behaviors, but I don't want to ruin too much so I think I'll leave it at that. Again, thanks for taking the time to comment and point out some things, I'll take your criticism into consideration next time I create a character and try to think more about how certain traits make characters come off as "owo edgy gorl" you know what I mean lol. Anyway enough rambling from me, thanks for reading and responding!**

"Seriously," Bella said angrily as she slammed the truck door shut, "He was just so rude! Just sitting there staring at me like I'm the devil or something."

"It's weird because all of the other Cullens I talked to were so nice to me," Ellie said thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe this one's just a jerk," She snapped as she exited the parking lot quickly.

"You should confront him tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Bella said loudly like she was hyping herself up. "Yeah, I should! He has no right to treat me like that when he doesn't even know me."

"Yeah! Who does that guy think he is?" Ellie said, finding herself getting angry on her sister's behalf. She'd say something to Rosalie tomorrow for sure.

"I'm just gonna go in there, and go up to him, and say 'Who the hell do you think you are?' Oh! And then, I'm going to have MY seat switched so I don't have to be anywhere near him."

"You should hit him."

"Maybe not that, he's kind of intimidating and dad would be mad at me."

"Yeah," Ellie agreed, "Probably. It'd be funny though."

"Well, at least you had a good day," Bella said, calming herself down.

"Yeah, it was alright." Ellie shrugged.

"I saw you got Angela's number," Bella said, an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it. She's cute, ok? Who knows, maybe we'll be good friends."

"Or girlfriends," Bella said, getting a smack on the arm from a blushing Ellie.

"Honestly Bella, just because I think a girl is cute doesn't mean their only value is as a girlfriend. Maybe I just genuinely think she's nice and I want to be her friend."

Bella stared. "Ellie, you're going to break that girl's heart, and you know it."

"Or she'll break mine."

"We'll see." The girls fell into a comfortable silence after that, and spet the rest of the ride home deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

The first thing Ellie did when she got home was take her dog outside, and get ready to walk him. She'd rather have him do his business there so she didn't have to walk around with a bag of poop in her pocket. She stuck her headphones in and put her iPod on shuffle as she waited for him, and was in her own little world until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from an unknown number, but her confusion cleared up as soon as she opened it.

'Hey, its Angela! Lunch was fun today, we should hang out sometime if you want? :)' Ellie broke out into a big grin. Maybe she was a bit smitten, but what did it matter? Angela was nice and pretty, and if all they were was friend Ellie was ok with that.

'Yeah, definitely! Bella and I usually have a movie night every Saturday, you should come!' She sent it off and shoved her phone back in her pocket, and hiked up her walking bag so it was comfortably on her shoulders. She always carried a small drawstring bag with her when they went for farther walks. She had a water bottle for her and her dog each, a small plastic dish for him to drink out of, treats, poop bags, and a few tennis balls that she always kept in there.

It took about half an hour to reach the park, and thankfully Persei didn't have another incident like this morning. He was alert the whole time they walked past the woods, but she figured whatever was in there must be gone since he didn't freak out again.

Ellie let Persei into the gated park and let him off his leash, happy that it was just the two of them there. They spent about twenty minutes playing fetch before Ellie decided it was time to head back him. Persei whined as she clipped his leash back on. "I know, but we need to head back, I have homework." Persei huffed at her, and she giggled. "We'll come back, I promise." She said as she led him out of the gate and back onto the sidewalk. She popped in her headphones, and with her iPod in one hand and leash in the other, she began her walk back home.

They had been walking for about five minutes before Ellie decided she was getting a bit cold and thirsty, and upon remembering the small coffee shop she passed on the way to the park, smiled. She could go for some hot chocolate.

They reached the cafe in just a few minutes, and Ellie hesitantly opened the door. It was fairly empty, save for one man working on his computer, and the bored-looking barista at the counter, who looked up at her when she heard the bell. "We're open." He said when he saw Ellie hesitating.

"Can my dog come in?" She said sheepishly, and he shrugged.

"As long as it's nice."

"Oh, he's very friendly." She assured him as she entered the building and held the door open for Persei, smiling when she saw boys jaw dropped.

"Looks more like a bear than a dog to me! What is he?"

"A German Shepherd Rottweiler mix, he's about a hundred and ten pounds, but he's really just a big baby."

"Can he have whipped cream?"

Ellie laughed. "Sure, but only a little bit. Can't have him getting any bigger." She joked, and the boy laughed. He grabbed a can and sprayed a bit on his finger, leaning over the counter to let Persei lick it off. "He's so gentle!"

"Yeah, he's a people lover. Especially if they give him food." They laughed again, and Ellie gave the dog a scratch behind his ear.

"So, what could I get for you?" Ellie smiled and ordered her drink, which was made surprisingly fast, and left him a nice tip before heading back for the door.

"Come back anytime! You and your dog!" She nodded and waved, and she and Persei stepped back into the cold. Ellie took a sip and sighed. It was a long walk back but at least she had something to warm her up now.

She was about to start walking when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she paused to take it out but struggled with the leash and hot chocolate in her hands. She wrangled it out and ended up dropping it in the process, and she swore under her breath. "Let me help you with that," She gasped and jumped away as a deep voice suddenly spoke right beside her. A man she hadn't even seen walking towards her reached down to pick up her fallen phone. Persei let out a low growl, and she tugged him closer before answering him.

"Oh, thank you! I didn't even see you, you scared me a bit." She said with a smile, which quickly fell when she finally made eye contact with the man, who had her phone in his hand now. He was beautiful, with golden blonde hair and flawless skin, even the tired look of his eyes couldn't take away from his beauty. It was his eyes, that shocked her most of all. They were an unnatural golden colour, and they looked strangely familiar. Everything about him was just perfect, from his hair down to his clothes. Ellie found herself a little starstruck, which didn't happen often.

"I apologize for startling you. I saw you drop your phone and thought maybe you needed a hand." He smiled at her, and she felt her heart speed up. "My name is Carlisle."

"Eloise. Nice to meet you." She managed to get out. She felt something press against her leg, and realized suddenly that Persei was still growling, staring down the man and baring his teeth.

"I don't think he likes me very much." He said as he followed her gaze, before holding out her phone. "I won't keep you up any longer then, Elosie." She swore her heart skipped a beat when he said her name.

Ellie gathered herself and reached out to take her phone, but jumped back with a frighten yelp when Persei lept towards her hand, narrowly missing her and the strangers when he snapped his jaw shut. "Jesus!" She cried out and grabbed hold of his collar, yanking him back and he barked and snarled at the man. Despite her best efforts, he continued to lunge at the man, who took a few steps back. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Persei's neck, holding onto his collar with both hands, and shushed him, begging him to calm down. "I'm so sorry," She glanced up at the man. "He doesn't usually act like this. You may have to just leave it on that ledge, I'm afraid if I let go he may reach you." The man nodded.

"It's alright, animals don't particularly like me, so I'm not surprised." He placed her phone on a small brick ledge that lined the cafe window. He took a few steps backward, speaking as he did so. "I hope you have a pleasant evening, Eloise. I'm sure we'll see each other again." He smiled at her before turning swiftly and walking away.

After a few minutes, Persei calmed down enough for her to let him go. She grabbed her phone and started to swiftly walk home, feeling unnerved by the whole encounter. Why was Persei so aggressive towards him? It was the same as this morning when they were walking by the woods. She felt a chill run down her spine and she shook away that thought. She didn't need to creep herself out like that while she was walking home alone. She sighed and began to jog lightly, eager to get home and end the day already.

* * *

Ellie winced as Bella yanked her fingers through her ashy brown hair. "Sorry," Bella mumbled. "You're hairs just way too curly."

"But it's wet!" Ellie whined, making Bella laugh.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. It's not my fault your hair tangles right after brushing it. Now hold still, I can't braid it if you keep moving." Ellie huffed and stilled herself, focusing on the tv instead. She wasn't that invested in the Bachelor, but Bella liked it and it was her turn to pick the show.

Pretty soon Bella finished up French braiding Ellie's hair, and they switched spots. Ellie ran her fingers through Bella's hair, carefully pulling out any tangles before she began to french braid her sister's hair as well. Ellie was stressed from her first day of school, and she knew Bella was too, so she thought it'd be a nice idea to just relax with some trash tv and do each other's hair.

Once Bella's hair was pulled back in a tight braid, the two laid down on Ellie's bed and started snacking on some gummies Ellie kept hidden away in her nightstand. Not long after they made themselves comfortable, Persei decided it was time to make himself comfy as well, and hopped right up between the two girls, making sure he was touching both of them before he finally settled down with his butt pressed into Bella's hip and his head across Ellie's chest.

"Why do I always get the butt?" Bella pouted and gave Persei a light pat on his side, and he huffed.

"Because I walk him, feed him, and pick up his shit. I'm his person." Ellie smiled and gave his head a kiss, and he smooshed his face under her chin. When Persei didn't sleep in his bed, he was in Ellie's, using her a pillow and making sure she was always touching at least one part of him. More often than not the big baby would rest his head on her shoulder, and lay his paws over her ribs like he was trying to be the big spoon. Ellie would just wrap her arm around him and give him kisses. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her night honestly, than cuddling up with her big man and going to sleep.

Ellie didn't realize that she dozed off until she heard Persei growling. She reached out a hand and started feeling around the bed until she slapped her hand down right on Bella, who let out a surprised squeak.

"What the hell, Ellie?" She groaned.

"We fell asleep. Persei is being weird again," Ellie pointed to the window. Persei was sitting underneath it, staring out and growling softly, like he was warning whatever he thought was there to stay away.

"That's so weird," Bella whispered. "He never does that."

"Yeah, I told you he was acting really weird. I think there's something outsi-" Ellie was cut off by Persei, who jumped to his feet and let out a loud bark. Both the girl jumped in surprise.

"Maybe he has to pee?" Bella suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Ellie hopped out of bed and grabbed Perseis' leash, calling him to her. She quickly hooked it on before grabbing her coat and motioning for Bella to follow her.

The girls made their way outside and Ellie watched as Persei stood still, head high and noes twitching wildly.

"He always does this when it's windy. I just wonder what he smells that's so interesting." Persei was a weird dog, Ellie thought as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, using her hand to shield it from the wind as she lit it.

Persei turned very suddenly, tugging the leash lightly.

"You should let him off the leash and see where he goes," Bella said. Ellie shrugged and unclipped the leash, watching as he wandered away and started sniffing the ground. He led the girls right to the window, where he started digging at the ground with a whine.

"So weird," Ellie said before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back.

"Maybe he wants back in now?"

"No, I think there was an animal or something out here." Ellie took a drag, staring at the ground Persei had scratched up. "I feel like there's something wrong with this place. Like it's haunted or something."

"I think you put too much faith in a dog." Bella joked, and Ellie rolled her eyes. She clipped his leash back on and dragged him back around the house, walking with him as he sniffed around the front yard now.

Once he finally did his business, Ellie led him back in, followed closely by Bella. The girls said goodnight and headed to their respective rooms, giving each other some alone time to think about the day's events and Perseis' odd behavior.


	5. Chapter 5

**I promise I haven't abandoned this, I've just been busy lol. We had another death in the family, this time my grandpa, and I traveled back home for a visit and started a new job as well. Life has been hectic but I really want to start working on this again! Again, thank you so much to everybody who has followed or left reviews, its super appreciated! Anyways, sorry this ones a bit short, I have a lot of chapters planned out for the future that will hopefully be a bit longer. **

Ellie walked into her art class feeling drained. She hadn't slept well at all, between her own stupid brain not shutting up and Perseis growling at the small window in her room all night. There was something off about this town, she decided, and it was making her dog go insane. Ellie tried her best to push those thoughts away as she took her seat beside Rosalie. She set her travel mug filled with coffee down with a sigh and gave the blonde beauty a small smile.

"Morning," Ellie said as she pulled out her sketchbook and folder.

"Hi," Rosalie said, her expression still neutral, but Ellie didn't miss the way she watched her. They sat in silence for a few minutes while the rest of the students filed in and took their seats. Rosalie glanced at her again before finally asking, "Long night?" which earned a little laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. My dog has been on edge since we moved here and I don't know what to do about it. Yesterday we went for a walk and he tried to bite some guy, and he's never done that before."

"Ah, so that was you then. Carlisle told us about that, he said there are no hard feelings."

"Wait, you know him?" Ellie's eyes snapped up to stare at Rosalie, who was now looking down at her papers like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"He's our adoptive father, I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I mean, I knew you guys were foster kids, I just didn't know that was your dad." Rosalie just nodded, and they both fell quiet as Ellie absorbed that information. It suddenly dawned on her, why his eyes looked so familiar. They were just like Rosalie's, a strange golden colour, despite having no blood relation. That thought chilled Ellie, and she couldn't really place why, other than how unnatural it seemed. She did her best to push that thought away and was quiet for the rest of class.

"He's not here," Bella muttered, eyeing the Cullens' table. Ellie glanced up, quickly realizing who she was talking about.

"Maybe he's sick?" Bella gave her a doubtful look, making Ellie shrug. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Bella. It's a good thing he's not here, you said he was an asshole, anyways." Bella nodded, but despite her quiet agreement, Ellie still caught her glancing off to the Cullens table all throughout lunch. Ellie did her best not to follow Bella's glances and instead turned her attention to Angela and her pretty smiles. She wondered how Saturday would go, when she joined them for their first official movie night in Forks.

Ellies' second day passed much the same as her first one, filled with stares, questions, and overly friendly smiles. She realized she actually had more than just one Cullen-or Hale, she supposed- in her classes. Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale were in her History class, but they were quiet and she didn't really interact with them, but she didn't mind all that much. She'd hear enough about the mystery that the Cullens were from her sister when they went home, that she was sure of.

The rest of the week passed as Ellie expected, and Bella's obsession with the Cullens seemed to grow and was honestly starting to bother Ellie. Friday night came along and Ellie decided to escape her sister's questions and speculations about the odd group by taking Persei to the beach. Ellie vaguely remembered going to La Push when she was much younger and was honestly pretty excited to return.

As soon as the girls got home from school Ellie started to ready herself and Persei for their beach trip, surprised Bella didn't invite herself along. She did feel a little bad about not inviting her, but Ellie wanted the alone time and Bella was never much of a nature person anyway. The ride to the beach was pretty uneventful, as was the beach itself for the first 20 minutes or so. Ellie and Persei walked along the water's edge, Ellie occasionally throwing a ball and laughing and the goofy dog tripped over his own feet trying to get it. At one point he stumbled over his own paws and went crashing into the sand, rolling a few times before getting up like nothing happened and bringing the ball back to her with his tail wagging wildly. Ellie had to stop and catch her breath from how hard she was laughing and lovingly told Persei that he was kind of an idiot sometimes. He just dropped the ball at her feet and wiggled happily.

Eventually, Ellie settled down on a washed-up tree and stared out at the water, listening to the waves crash wildly. The wind had picked up, but it wasn't unpleasant. Persei had wandered off, exploring the beach a little farther down, but never out of earshot. Ellie was so absorbed by the scenery that she probably wouldn't have noticed the group walking along the beach if Persei hadn't let out a loud warning bark.

Ellie immediately jumped up and recalled him, eyeing the group of boys as he quickly trotted back to her. She watched them wearily for a moment before settling back down on the log, Persei walking a few yards away but staying closer than before now.

The first thing she noticed was that they were all massive. As they got closer she realized that despite their size, most of them looked fairly young, around her age or maybe a bit older. There were three of them, and they all seemed to be joking and laughing with one another. Eventually, they were nearing where she was seated, and she once again recalled Persei, but to her embarrassment, he trotted right in the other direction and straight for them. She immediately jumped up and started jogging over, apologizing for her dog's rude behavior as she did.

"I'm so sorry he's bothering you!" She blurted out as she reached the group and Persei, who was sniffing around them, occasionally bumping their hands with his nose. "I don't know what's with him, he's usually not this rude." She smiled sheepishly at them.

"No harm done," The tallest of the group smiled at her. "Mind if I pet him?" Ellie smiled.

"Yeah, go ahead!" The man raised his hand and Persei pushed his nose into his palm, and practically smiled when the man began to scratch behind his ear. "What's his name?"

"Persei. Oh, I'm Ellie, by the way." She stuck a hand out and was shocked when his much larger one shook hers firmly, his skin was practically burning!

"Sam, nice to meet you. This is Paul, and that's Jared." He motioned to the boys as he said their names. Persei, not getting attention from Sam now, decided to sniff at Paul, who scratched the dog between his ears. "You new around here?" Sam asked, drawing her attention again.

"Uh, yeah, We actually moved here about a week ago. This is our first time to the beach since we've been here, he seems to like it a lot."

"You live in Forks?" Paul asked as he patted Persei.

"Yep, Chief Swans actually my dad." She laughed.

"Ah, makes sense. The whole towns been crazy since they heard you and your sister were moving here. How do you like it so far?" Paul asked, making Ellie shrug.

"It's alright. I wish it was a little warmer though. I'm surprised you guys can stand being out here without shirts." She joked, earning a chuckle from the boys.

"We came to go cliff diving but the wind picked up," Sam explained. Ellie nodded, having vague memories of seeing older kids jumping into the water from the cliff sides when she was younger.

"Yeah, not the best weather for it is it?" She turned her eyes back to the water and shivered a little. Clouds were starting to roll in, darkening the sky a bit and making the temperature drop even more.

"I'd head back to town soon if I were you," Sam advised. "The roads can be dangerous at night."

"Yeah, I'd imagine the deer cause a lot of accidents don't they?"

"They can, yeah. I'd drive slow until you get to town." His voice seemed to hold some authority, but Ellie couldn't find it in her to be offended that this near-stranger was telling her what to do. He knew the area better than her, and it seemed like a good idea to take his advice.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you guys around then. I'm sure we'll be back to the beach pretty often, maybe we'll come watch you cliff dive one day." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you guys." The boys replied kindly and she snapped her fingers a few times, getting her dog's attention and leading him back to the log where her bag and his leash laid. She gathered her things and they made their way back to the car, feeling the stares of the three boys as she did.

"So, Persei just makes all your friends for you doesn't he?" Bella teased as they sat together on Ellies' bed.

"No! I can make friends by myself, thank you." Ellie snapped.

"Well if he wasn't there I'm sure you wouldn't have given any of them a second glance."

"Oh, like you would?" Ellie smiled when Bella's only response was to roll her eyes, knowing Ellie was right.

"You know, the one guy, Sam, said something about the roads being dangerous at night, but I feel like he meant more than just deer," Ellie said quietly. "I swear Bells, this whole town is haunted or something." Bella rolled her eyes.  
"I don't know if haunted is the right word, but yeah, it is a little off."

"You're still worried about the Cullens, aren't you?"

"Yeah. There's something off with them, Ell. I don't know why Edward would act like that towards me, and then he just disappears for a week? That's just weird. I know somethings wrong."

"Bella, you ever think maybe he's just rude?"

"He skipped school all week just to avoid me."

"Maybe he's sick! Honestly Bells I'm starting to think you may be sick too with how much you're obsessing over this. Forget him, he's a weirdo, man. Who cares if he doesn't like you, plenty of other people do so what does he matter?"

"You didn't see the way he looked at me Ell, like I'm the most disgusting thing he's ever seen. It wasn't normal." Ellie sighed.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back eventually, and you can take it up with him then. Don't stress yourself over it now, there's nothing you can do until he comes back anyways."

"Don't you have class with his sister? Can't you ask her if-" Ellie cut Bella off quickly.

"No, no way in hell am I asking Rosile such a personal question, it's not my business where he is and it's not yours either. Her and I aren't even friends like that, we just sit next to each other. We make small talk sometimes and that's it."

"If you loved me you'd ask," Bella grumbled, making Ellie laugh.

"Well, I guess I don't love you then. Now shut up, I can't hear my show." Ellie made a show of grabbing the TV remote and turning the volume up.

"I hope Angela has better taste in TV than you, I'm so sick of watching Ghost Adventures." Bella huffed and leaned back into the pillows on Ellies' bed.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow won't we?"


End file.
